


The Promise We Broke

by orphan_account



Series: Ron and Leslie Friendship and ship one-shots [5]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Other, People are idiots, S2E20: Summer Catalog, friendship fic, i think i am addicted to these two, why would anyone eat anything other than breakfast food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron's POV during "Summer Catalog" as well as a flash forward to six years later.





	

Ron felt like murdering Leslie right about now. Of course not as much as he wanted to murder his predecessors. He hated them, and it was all Leslie's fault that he was stuck in this hell hole. But in her defense, she usually expected everything, including this nightmare, to turn out great. He was sick of hearing Michael’s hippie nonsense, he didn't mind David that much, but he was a total jerk, and if Clarence took one more sexist crack at Leslie, Ron might just punch the old coot in the face. 

 

He did smile a bit when he looked over at Andrew and April, they seemed to be having fun. He liked those two, they were good kids.

 

He smacked himself. He was letting his mind wander, it must be from all the pot Michael was undoubtedly smoking. He watched as David threw his trash all over the ground as Leslie scurried after him attempting to pick it up, and as Michael hid behind a tree, smoking pot from a log (as much as Ron hated the man, he had to admire his resourcefulness). He became slightly more aggravated with them for ruining the park Leslie loved so much and worked so hard to keep up and running. 

 

It looks as though Leslie has realized her awful mistake as she is now yelling at them and calling them turds. She calls the picnic off as soon as possible and doesn't speak to him till they get back to the office.

 

***

 

It's six years later and he never stops thinking about that day. That day when she asked him if they would hate each other, and he looked her right in the eye and told her they wouldn't. In a way they had broken a promise. They both missed each other, but neither of them would dare give in. Neither of them would admit their mistakes, neither of them would swallow their pride and take on for the team. But they still do things for each other. He knows she was the one who anonymously sent him a new state of the art toolbox on his birthday, just like she knows he was the one who hospitalized that man who yelled some rather unpleasant things at her on the street.

 

Their friendship changed each other. The impact they had on each other's lives was more than he thought was possible. All the meaningful glances, all the brilliant plans, all the life changing moments they shared. Gone. Ron wondered if either of their lives would ever be the same again. And that was exactly what he was wondering when Ben locked the door behind them. 

 

***

 

And so the next day they mended their promise with the exact words they sealed it with, only this time the other way around.

 

“Why do people eat anything besides breakfast food?”

 

“People are idiots Ron.” And with that, she leans into him, her arms around him tight, and they walk out the door to the one place that they will always be best friends.


End file.
